My Sisters Fiance
by winxclublover1999
Summary: Diaspro and Bloom are the daughters of Oritel and Miriam. One of the girls gets put into an arranged marriage with the Prince of Eraklyon but what happens when the other sister falls in love with him Blooms the rare beauty, and posh one that is polite at all times and isnt a spoilt princess Diaspro is the obnoxious one, thats always hated Bloom and makes fun of her.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sisters Fiance.**

**Part 1 **

**I've had the idea of this fanfiction for a while now and ive decided to share it with you guys. Its a Bloom X Sky one.**

**This isnt a one shot, there will be a part 2, 3 and 4.**

"I cant wait to meet him Bloom, hes just such a dream. Im so glad mother and father got me in an arranged marriage with him" Diaspro said to her older sister.

"Wow you havent even met him yet, but your already dazed." Bloom said to her younger sister. Diaspro begged their parents to get her married to the Prince of Eraklyon. It wasnt a shock because every time he came with his family to Sparks for a dinner, she would just creeply stare.

"I wonder what our kids will look like?" Diaspro said looking in the mirror fixing her blonde golden curls. She was wearing a red and white gown. The gown was a halter neckline, it had a few sequins on it and Diaspro had a pair of red louboutin heels and a matching clutch.

Bloom rolled her eyes. Diaspro was so into how she looked or what people thought of her, But she herself found it horrible how much people would care how they looked especially on casual dinner meetings.

"Diaspro come on, were late as it is!" Bloom exclaimed she grabbed her Iphone 5C and headed down the stairs.

Bloom reached down the stairs and looked around for her parents, Bloom had never seen or met Diaspros_ soon to be fiance_. So she didnt know what Diaspro was so obssessed with just yet.

"Bloom, honey wheres Diaspro her Fiances here" Miriam, her mother asked.

"Correction. soon to be Fiance" Bloom said giggling, she recieved a glare off her mother "Shes upstairs, still getting ready".

"Ok" Miriam said.

Bloom walked off and around the castle, she decided to go to the Sparks royal gardens and sit down by the fountain, enjoying the peace around the area. She always found comfort there. After 20 minutes of peace. Bloom was called back into the castle because the royal dinner had started.

Bloom took a seat next to Miriam her mother.

"Theres a few boys eyeing you tonight, we all know whos next" She whispered to Bloom, making her laugh. Everyone looked over to the two whispering. Bloom cleared her throat to signal her mother to turn around

"Uhh..mum" Bloom said quietly, she looked opposite her and saw 3 boys chuckling slightly, one of them was smirking. It was the blonde one with incredible blue occean eyes that she had already got lost in. The one next to him was a brunnette he had a really dark shade of hair, with amazing lucious honey brown eyes, and the one next to him had magnetta hair and dark purple eyes. They were all checking out Bloom but she didnt seem to notice the other two, her mind was focussed on the blonde.

She smiled at the them and then went back to her mother who was still teasing Bloom about being engadged.

"Mum" Bloom whispered. But her mother didnt seem to stop and notice that everyone at the table was now staring at her. "MUM" she shouted making her mother stop and look at her wide-eyed, "Everyones looking at you" Bloom whispered. Miriam turned around and sat elegantly.

"So about this arranged marriage? Is this your daughter, you were right she really is a beauty" Erendor said pointing towards Bloom. Skys eyes lit up.

"No..no no" Bloom said before her father could say anything "Im not the daughter your looking for, she is" Bloom said pointing towards the stair case where Diaspro was walking down in the most revealing clothes ever.

"Diaspro thats not what i chose for you to wear?" Miriam said. Both she and Oritel were glaring at Diaspro.

"I know mother, i liked it so i wore it." Diaspro said smiling at Sky.

"Diaspro what manner is this?" Bloom asked her sister, she was speaking in her 'princess' voice since she was at a table, with a bunch of royals. That would definatley judge her by everything she did and then go and gossip about it. Thats just how things worked in Magix.

"What Bloom, just because im not wearing that hideous violet dress, that doesnt show off my curves doesnt mean you can scold me, and i would not be dead seen in that." Diaspro finished she sat next to Bloom

"Mother, swope places with me please" Bloom told her mother, Miriam nodded knowing Bloom had a very short temper "Okay honey, just calm down" Miriam said

"No its fine, im fine" She said smiling the worlds fakest smile ever.

"Diaspro, apolagise to your sister!" Oritel said.

"No father i will not, just because im not wearing hideous dresses like that" Diaspro said

"Well thats the difference between us then aint it Diaspro!" Bloom said smirking a little she couldnt help but smile aswell.

"What are you smiling at" Diaspro asked.

"Nothing, Mother do you mind if i go for a walk in the garden" Bloom asked politley, She did not want to be near Diaspro right now.

"But honey the food hasnt even come yet." Oritel interrupted Miriam.

"Well this is going to be a long evening then isnt it?" Bloom said as she stood up and headed towards the gigantic doors that led to the huge doors. Bloom headed towards the fountain and sat next to it and relaxed, after about 5 minutes or so she saw a figure coming towards her. It wasnt her parents or her annoying sister. But it was..one of the boys.

"Hi" The blonde boy said.

"Hi" Bloom replied with.

"Your sister is quite the.." The boy started.

"Bitch" Bloom finished his sentence

"Exactly. Im Sky by the way. The prince of Eraklyon" Sky said

"Im Bloom. So your my future brother in law, good luck" She said giggling. Sky also chuckled and couldnt help but stare at her beautiful laugh. Sky sat down beside her and they started chatting and talking

"I guess we better get back, their probably waiting for the future groom" Bloom said still laughing. She noticed Skys frown but didnt say anything, much to his dismay he wished she had because she would've known.

At the table. Everyones eyes turned to the gigantic door where Bloom and Sky were they were both laughing and sat down, people were still staring.

"What were you two doing?" Miriam asked with her brows raised.

"Ooh you know Brother in law and Sister in law bonding." Bloom said still smiling.

"So its comfirmed that our children are engaded" Erendor announced with Sky shocked his eyes were about to pop out. And Diaspro? she was the happiest person ever. While Bloom was fake smiling but her heart was slowly melting

"Bloom, im sorry about what i said before, but i want you to be my maid of honour" Diaspro said while smiling and looking at Bloom, she hugged her sister, Bloom took a quick glance at Sky, she gave him a very very weak smile. Sky couldnt even bare to smile but he forced his self to.

"Okay love birds. Why dont you go and have 5 minutes to yourself?" Samara said disapointed that she was getting Diaspro, the bitchy and fake daughter of Oritel when she couldve had the polite and natural rare beauty Bloom.

"Yeah, can um... Bloom come to?" Diaspro asked really shly. Bloom rolled her eyes, everyone noticed.

Miriam nudged Bloom "Stop that". The three boys were watching the two

"Stop what?" Bloom asked. She was pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what!" Miriam whispered in her favourite daughters ear.

"i dont" Bloom exclaimed.

"Stop rolling your eyes at your sisters voice and stop cursing in your mind" Miriam said smirking slightly.

"Me...What...No never." Bloom said grinning slyly. Making her look much more attractive.

"Yes of course Diaspro, Bloom can come if your feeling shy!" Oritel said. Bloom rolled her eyes and stood up. She was waiting for the two to get up. "Are you coming or shall i sit back down?" Bloom asked Diaspro

"Uhh...yeah" Diaspro said smiling and looking at everyone.

Bloom and Diaspro walked side by side. Diaspro was whispering horrible things to Bloom like

"Stop that you idiot, your making me seem like a bitchy slag that is harsh to everyone and smiles to much. Its annoying and stop ruining my only chance of love for godsake Bloom just because your not going to be as happy as me in the future does not mean you have to ruin my life and.." Diaspro got interrupted by Sky.

"I do not think she ment it, Dina. Bloom was rolling her eyes at her mother" Sky said. Making Diaspro glare, and Bloom giggle or laugh even.

"Whats so funny?" Diaspro asked Bloom.

"Sky called you Dina" Bloom said bursting into laughter.

"Isnt that her name" Sky asked Bloom, and only Bloom.

"Yeah it is" Bloom said laughing herself to death. Diaspro rolled her eyes.

"Your a bitch" Diaspro said, walking off. Bloom stopped and looked at Diaspro and said "What the hell did you just call me".

"I said your a BITCH" She screamed. Everyone at the table heard her and came running to the scene of Diaspro screaming at Bloom.

"You know what Bloom, your an utter bitch i hate you with all my life, you think your so pretty and everyone loves you, but in reality everyone hates you and only Mum and Dad like you. No one else your just a posh nerd that done well in school. Why dont you just go back to your adoptive parents we were all happy when you did, and why dont you go get raped AGAIN" Diaspro said she took that a bit to far.

"DIASPRO" Oritel screamed at his daughter. Bloom broke down into tears and ran untill her feat were soar, her eyes were all puffy and red. Bloom stopped in the middle of the forest. Bloom looked around and saw a figure a very weak one.

It was a blonde, she was dressed in her enchantix which was an orange crop top with matching orange shorts, that were very short. She had a gleaming ring on her finger, which had the symbol of Solaria on it. The girl was unconscious. Bloom gasped and ran to the girl.

Bloom quickly lifted her with all her strength. She headed for the castle and saw the royals of Eraklyon were outside along with her mother and father.

Brandon noticed Bloom had a body in her hands.

"Bloom" he shouted and ran towards her. Making everyone turn and face Bloom carrying the unconscious body.

"Whos she and what happened?" Brandon asked very concerned. By now Bloom was sorounded by everyone accept Diaspro, who was told to go to her room because of her disgusting behaviour.

"I was walking into the forest and i found her laying there looking weak, so i carried her back here. Can someone take because shes quite heavey please?" Bloom asked Brandon specifically.

"Father we need to get her a doctor" Bloom said to Oritel. They both walked into the castle. Bloom asked Brandon to follow behind them.

"Wow Erendor, i like her shes a true queen who cares for her people and i hear that shes a rare beauty and has been offered alot of nights with guys that have no respect and she declines as soon as they ask" Samara said impressed. She watched Bloom run into the palace, her run was even posh.

"Shes quite the material as Queen of Eraklyon" Erendor said.

"But you being the stupidest man alive accepted the request of the annoying clingy and loud one that just shamed her own blood sister infront of Eraklyon royals." Samara said

"We must keep the secret that the princess got violated, no one should blab it out, ok dear and have a word with Sky and ask his opinion on his wife, if hes happy with her then we'll have to fake smiles but if not we'll try our best to get Bloom instead" Erendor whispered

"Yeah King Erendor, i think Sky would be more suitable for Bloom, and did you see the way they were laughing when they returned from the gardens?" Riven said.

"See Erendor, Rivens got more manners than that blonde" Samara said.

**Part 1/4 done:)**

**Please can i have reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I am so pissed off right now, ive had to re-write this ffs because it deleted off this garbage computer, that officially has a huge crack in it because i hit it. Yay cannot wait for my amazing laptop to be fixed. Hate this stupid computer.

So in this chapter Oritel and Erendor have a chat, and a deep family secret is revealed in this part

And i need you to vote which other friend you want to be in this story, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Flora or Roxy. But personally i dont really like Roxy.

"Mother is she awake yet, its been 2 hours?" Bloom asked her mother. All the guests and family of Sparks were in the living room. Waiting patiently. The family of Eraklyon and the princes squires were watching the family and listening in on teir conversation

"No not yet honey, but the doctor said shes in a short coma, but he doesnt know how short that coma will be it could be up to 2 to 3 years" Miriam told her daughter. Who gasped. Bloom looked at the ground and then back up and her parents.

"What is it Bloom?" Oritel asked

"Father, im going to heal the girl with my healing powers." Bloom told her parents. She stated it as a fact, meaning she wouldnt be stopped by anyone

"Bloom you know the consequences" Oritel told his daughter. Bloom hadnt perfected her healing powers. So every time she tryed healing someone and it worked, she would faint and fall into a coma for god knows how long. And Oritel and Miriam didnt want the Heir to their throne to be in a coma when she was going to be announced Queen of Sparks.

"Yes father i know the consequences. And im ready to face them. My powers are to protect magix and the people in it, its to keep them safe and ALIVE and not in coma's, Its my duty as owner of the Great Dragon. Is it not father?" Bloom asked her father.

"Ok, honey but me and Sky are coming with you, if thats alright Sky" Miriam said

"Why mother?" Bloom asked

"Because when you faint. We'll be there to catch you" Miriam said. Bloom raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Okay fine Sky will be there to catch you and i'll just be there" Miriam said smiling a little. She couldnt help it.

"Okay come on lets go" Bloom said the two followed Bloom upstairs to the guest room and they prepared to do the healing.

Mean while downstairs. Samara had gone to the powder room and the two Kings were sat down having a chat

"Your daughter sure is something" Erendor said "Shes brave and cares alot for people, which is rare in princess's these days" Erendor stopped when he saw Oritels upset expression."Whats wrong Oritel"

"Nothing.. Erendor could i tell you something" Oritel said.

"Of course Oritel, Is it bad news" Erendor asked.

"Kind of, You know Diaspro right?" Eredor nodded "Well shes not a real daughter of Sparks, shes adopted." Erendors eyes widened. "We adopted her because the doctor told us when Bloom was born she would'nt survive for more than a year, so we decided at the end of year we would adopt a little new born girl but by the time we had already adopted Diaspro. The doctor told us that Blooms dragon fire saved her." Oritel said

"So Diaspro isnt real Sparks blood" Erendor said "My grand children wont have Sparks blood in them" he gasped when Samara found this out she would go crazy. The only reason she accepted Diaspro was because she was from Sparks and had their Blood.

"Oritel Blooms fainted" Miriam shouted from the top of the stairs. Everyone watched as Sky carried Bloom bridal style into her room.

"Bloom" He shouted and ran up the stairs and headed for his daughters room. "Did the healing work" he asked

"Yes the girl is awake" Miriam said

"Ok, Sky stay here with my daughter and do not take your eyes off her. Me and Miriam will be back in 30 minutes we need to help this girl.

"Ok sire" Sky said as he sat down on Blooms bed beside her and started stroking her hair. In his eyes she was a goddess he had already fallen for her. If it werent for thata stupid Diaspro. Sky wouldve come to sparks next week for the Magix dinner and met Bloom.

"Uhh" Bloom made a noise which ment she had awoken

"Bloom" Sky said, he helped her up. She looked so weak but yet so attractve.

"What happened. Did i save the girl" Bloom asked. Sky smiled she was so weak she couldnt even get up on her own yet she still had concern for others. This is why Sky fell in love with her instantly.

"Yes, the girls fine and you need to rest Bloom, you look really weak" Sky said then he noticed a shinning necklace on her neck with the words 'D.A.P.H.N.E' on it. "Whos Daphne. Bloom?" . Bloom smiled at his curiousity, she looked down at her neck and the necklace was shinning brightly.

"The necklace" Sky said pointing at it, It was glowing

"Daphne is my spirit sister, She used to be a human like us but she became a spirit after the ancestral witched turned her into one for trying to save Sparks. And in a dream Daphne came to me and gave me the necklace she said everytime she felt proud of me, she would make the necklace shine noticably bright." Bloom said

"How long has Daphne been a spirit" Sky asked

"I was 4 when she turned into a spirit" Bloom said.

"Wow that is a long time, you must miss her alot" Sky asked. Bloom smiled and nodded she pointed at the framed picture on her small cuboard beside the bed. "Thats her" Bloom said pointing to a picture of 4 Year old Bloom and 14 year old Daphne.

"Wow you look so much alike, how come Diaspro looks nothing like anyone in your family?" Sky asked

"I do not have a clue" Bloom said shrugging

"Dont take Diaspros words to heart, they were horrible. It makes me not want to marry her and plus i had someone else in mind, ive just met her and shes amazing" Sky said half in reality and half day dreaming.

"Uh.. Sparks to Sky" Bloom said

"Huh..oh yeah" Sky said

"Ok..where are my parents?" Bloom asked.

"Their finding out who the girl is and where she lives?" Sky told Bloom. Which made her relax a little more.

"Ok" Bloom said. This was extremely awkward "Soo.." She said looking at Sky "Hows everyone in Eraklyon, i mean like Evie" Bloom asked. Evie was or used to be her all time best friend but one day Diaspro got jelouse of their friendship and broke them apart and from then on they havent seen eachother.

"Shes fine. Shes got a boyfriend called Scott and their engagded" Sky said. Bloom fake smiled and looked at him while nodding, she did not know how to react to that. At one point she felt upset that Evie hadnt told her and on the other she was happy for her.

"Thats nice" Bloom said "You know i probably shouldnt be telling you this but rumours are rumours and i totally dont believe in this one. But Diaspro told me that Evie had chlamydia and that she was pregnant" Bloom said trying not to sound like a weird creepy perv stalker.

"Uhh..no thats not true" Sky said "At least thats what i think" He said deep in thought.

"But i doubt it is. Her and Diaspro probably were fighting over something and Evie won it and Diaspro got jelouse and tryed to get revenge by starting a rumour. I should know because theres been loads about me" Bloom said laughing at a few rumours about herself that she heard.

"Yeah.. i've heard pretty bad ones about you like.." Sky started.

"Like ive slept with my dance teacher. Yeah no thats not true because i am chaste and i will be untill marriage but in Diaspros case i dont think she is" Bloom said.

"What do you mean?. Isnt Diaspro a virgin" Sky asked a little confused.

"If you call sleeping with my friend Jason, My mothers friends husband, her 3 so called boyfriends and several buff body guards every week keeping yourself chaste. Then hell yeah shes chaste" Bloom said making her self and Sky laugh. Just then Blooms parents walked in on Bloom and Sky happy and laughing and looking at eachother with true loving eyes.

"Bloom your awake" Miriam screached, before running to her daughter and hugging her

"Im fine Mum, as you can see im laughing" Bloom said, she quickly glanced at Sky and then back at her very happy parents.

"Ok honey, we also need your help on getting the girl to speak. Her names Stella and we need to find out more on her because she doesnt seem like she wants to talk to us because shes scared and we know for a fact that she wont be scared of our honey bunny" Miriam said as she helped Bloom up.

"But only if your fine Bloom" Oritel stated.

"Yes father im fine, and mother please i am not your honey bunny" Bloom said smiling a little. She headed for the door when she heard her mother shout.

"I saw that smile honey bunny dont try hide it" Miriam shouted. Sky ran out the room and went behind Bloom. She looked behind her and saw Sky aproaching her.

"What?" He asked after getting a raised brow from Bloom.

"Nothing, im just wondering why your being stalker-y" Bloom said.

"I just wanted to help you with the girl!" Sky exclaimed "So when you said the thing about Diaspro sleeping with 5 men a week is it true or are you just exaggerating" Sky asked a little shakey.

"Its not true" Bloom said, Sky happily signed and un-tensed "Well half of it, she does sleep with Jason and her 3 boyfriends and Markus. Dads friend" Bloom looked at Sky " So thats 4"

"Whats the difference between 5 and 4" Sky asked Bloom.

"Would you rather 5 punches or 4?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yeah i see your point" Sky said "So whats the plan with the girl"

"Im going to earn her trust and then im going to find out where she lives and become friends and then im going to introduce her to Brandon" Bloom said

"Why Brandon why not Riven or Helia?" Sky asked.

"Because first of all i have no idea who the hell Helia is. Second of all Riven's a bad boy type which isnt the girls type she's into shopping and romance and mushy love stuff. And third of all do not dis my judge of character and forth of all i know Brandons the sweet guy but hes also a brave guy and she'll be happy with that" Bloom told Sky

"Im just saying 'Dont judge a book by its cover' " Sky said to Bloom.

"Yeah whatever clever clogs" Bloom said as she opened the door to Stellas room. Stella was eating the food she had been provided with

"Hi Stella. Im Bloom and this is Sky" Bloom said pulling her hand out for a handshake. Stella took her out on the offer

"What happened why am i here and how do you know my name?" Stella asked.

"Your necklace, i found you unconscious in the forest so i brought you back here for medical attention and a meal and also a change of clothes. Your the fairy of the sun and moon i could feel the energy of the sun and moon coming from you and the ring on your finger is a scepter of your kingdom." Bloom said smiling.

"Wow" Stella said "Im not giving you any more information" Stella said being stubborn, she carried on staring out the window and munching on her tuna and sweetcorn sandwich.

"Stella as you know you did not give me any information i figured it all out myself just looking at you, and just looking into your eyes i can tell everything about you and your past, present and future" Bloom said

"The first things you guessed about me were obvious so i dont believe you" Stella said, crossing her arms and glaring at Bloom.

"Ok fine if your going to be like that. Your future goal is to became the fashion queen of Solaria and change all fashion senses of Solaria. Your dream guy is a brunnette and you are obssessed with shopping. Every second of life you think about it. Your an encahntix fairy and you had a crush on a guy called Sam when you were 13 years old but he didnt acknowledge you and Diaspro was the bitch that took him from you and you promised to avenge her ever since then" Bloom said smiling. Sky smirked and looked at Bloom. Stella stared in amazment.

"Wow" Stella said

"Ok so Stella, i guess we'll contact your father, and you can stay here at Sparks for a week since your in no condition to teleport or travel" Bloom said

"Why bother call my father. He wont care about me he never does all he cares about is his kingdom" Stella said looking at the floor.

"Stell, i bet thats not true and you know how busy your father can be, so can i but i've learned to plaster a smile on my face and make him happy and work and spend as much time as i can with my parents." Bloom said smiling, she put a hand on Stellas shoulder. Stella imediately turned around and hugge Bloom.

"Thank you Bloom" Stella said

"I have a feeling, were going to be good friends" Bloom said

"Considering you saved my life, of course" Stella said making Bloom and herself laugh, Sky was about to laugh but stopped his self.

"You and Sky are a good couple" Stella said to Bloom. Whos eyes went wide.

"Umm.. Sky and i arent...like...involved" Bloom said glancing at Sky and then back at Stella.

"Ooh sorry, you just seem like your...like together or something" Stella said

"No Skys actually my soon to be brother in law" Bloom said.

"Ooh dont worry Bloom its not to late to change his mind and your parents, you seem amazing already and ive known you for about 15 minutes and i know just by looking at you that we both have a lot of potential and fashion sense" Stella said looking Bloom up and down

Bloom turned around to look at Sky and then she looked back to Stella. "Uhh... thanks i guess, I'll go inform my parents about your week stay and if you need anything, just ring that bell or in modern language. I'll give you my phone number" Bloom said, she handed her a piece of paper with eleven digits on it.

"Thanks Bloom" Stella said as Bloom and Sky walked out. "Cute couple. their defo going to end up together" Stella mumbled.

"Mother,father Her names Stella shes heir to Solaria and shes to weak to leave Sparks via teleportation or even transport so shes going to stay at Sparks to recover. Stella has a strong feeling that me and her have loads in common and i know for a fact that we already have something huge in common" Bloom said smirking slightly.

"Okay honey, What is it that you have common?" Miriam asked her daughter. While taking a quick glance at Oritel.

"None of you business mother" Bloom said smirking. She knew for a fact that the thing they had in common was they both hated Diaspro.

**Okay how was that, I hoped you liked it and I NEED REVIEWS I ONLY HAVE 1 FOR GODSAKE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**I've decided i might have more than 4 part because i might involve all the specialists and the winx's in one way or another.**

**Thank you for the reviews and im also glad that i thought of the idea of Bloom and Diaspro being sisters. Its like Sister rivalry.**

**As you all know Diaspro is the bad guy in this story and Bloom is the good guy. And Sky is the innocent one inbetween the rivalry of the two sisters that become sworn enemies when their older. Its crazy how a boy can change how you feel about someone.**

**And StellaSunny if you read this story, I read your huge speech on your John green story. I think it was amazing it mustve taken alot to actually post that, But all i can say to you now is ignore the haters. Tell them "If you dont like my stories dont read them simple as" And if they still keep bothering you theres always the BLOCK button on this site.**

**Thank you for taking time to read this.**

**My Sister's Fiance.**

"So Stella what would you like to do today besides the dinner we have at 7.00pm with the Eraklyon royals and their squires. I have someone i want to introduce to you by the way" Bloom said.

"I dont know just yet because its morning and im only a morning person on christmas morning's, How about we go for a walk in the gardens" Stella suggested.

"Sure, come on i'll help you up" Bloom offered.

"So whats up with you and this Sky guy" Stella asked Bloom. Who looked away with absoultley 0% hope in her eyes.

"Nothing i guess, i mean i kind of like him but i cant really do nothing because hes my sisters fiance although me and him have alot in common like we both love Bastille but Diaspro on the other hand despises them and she hates it when i listen to them and Sky doesnt like Diaspros bitchiness towards us her family. I mean i get were hes coming from because who would want a wife who speaks to people like that no matter what their ages are." Bloom finished with a sign.

"wow, looks like you should be with him instead it just seems more sensible" Stella said.

"Thanks Stell, your a good friend and a way better sister than Diaspro. Everytime were in the same room we always argue." Bloom said.

They both of them sat down on the bench in the centre of the garden, It was right next to the huge relaxing water fountain. Stella then looked at Bloom and her necklace. "Whos Daphne, Bloom?" She asked Bloom.

Bloom was about to answer when Miriam called them in to eat breakfast with the family of Eraklyon, because they stayed over last night.

"Bloom honey, bring Stella in and come eat breakfast" She shouted.

"Okay mother, one second" Bloom shouted back she helped Stella off the bench and put on arm around her neck and shoulder, and they both started to walk back into the castle and into the dinning room. Where they sat down next to eachother.

"Its a bouffet so pick what ever you would like girls" Oritel told Bloom and Stella.

"Thank you father" Bloom told her father, she then went back to chatting with Stella. They were both talking when they saw Diaspro approaching

"Devil at 3 o'clock" Bloom whispered to Stella, but the Eraklyon boys heard luckily none of the adults heard. Stella giggled and so did Bloom. All the boys at smirks on their faces that they couldnt help but keep on.

"Whats so funny?" Diaspro asked taking a seat next to Bloom.

"Ughhh" Bloom said rolling eyes. "Shes said a sentence and im already annoyed" Bloom whispered to Sky, Brandon, Riven and Stella. They all chuckled.

"Whos this ..thing i ..uh mean girl" Diaspro asked looking at Stella with a disgusted look. Stella just rolled her eyes and smirked after seeing Bloom make fun of her.

"You know guys i have this very funny photo of Diaspro when she was a little girl, She pee'd herself and then vommted on top of it" Miriam said trying to break the tension in the group.

"You know what Diaspro, i feel sorry for the person thats marrying you" Stella said glancing at Sky and then Bloom. Sky just sat there quietly he honestly didnt want this marriage happen he had to object but first he had to see if Bloom wanted to stop this marriage and be with him.

"Ughh shut up slut.." Diaspro said mumbling the last bit "Anyway babe can we go to town today" Sky struggled then glanced at Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Riven for help.

"Ohh yeah thats a great idea me and Stella and these two boys will come with you thanks for the other, your a right darling" Bloom said. "Now common everyone accept you Diaspro because we are planning a suprise party for you and your not allowed to hang out with us untill the planning is done" Bloom said getting up the rest of the youngsters followed her upstairs. Leaving Diaspro to sit there and be grumpy.

"Ahhh finally freedom" Bloom shouted once they were upstairs and in the game room. She looked at everyone "Why are you all being awkward relax no royals here" Bloom said as she sat down and started playing the PS4. The boys started to join in slowly.

"Ooh yeah i almost forgot, Brandon this is Stella and Stella this is Brandon. Begin the romance" Bloom shouted. Making everyone laugh and Stella blush. She and Brandon had been staring at eachother for ages now and neither had made a move. So she had done it for them.

The two got together and became a couple.

"Bloom we need to talk" Sky whispered to Bloom. they slipped away secretly.

"Whats up?" Bloom asked while checking her phone. She looked up at Sky. They were in her bedroom Bloom was sat on the bed and Sky was stood up.

"Do you want this marriage to go through" Sky asked with a serious expression he had a hint of hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Of course i do" Bloom lied. She stood up and walked closer to Sky "Do you because it seems l..." Bloom started but she was interrpted by Skys kiss. Bloom slowly kissed back after a wave of shock hit her.

Sky kissed Bloom with more passion with each second, he pushed Bloom onto the bed and started kissing her. Bloom accepted it all and started taking his Royal attire top off. She un done the buttons and then Sky pulled his sleeves off and was now topless.

"How far do you want to go" Sky asked Bloom, he was on top of her topless.

"As far as we get" She said as she leaned closer and kissed Sky. She smirked to herself, This is what she wanted so much, she had dream't of this exact moment. Sky started undressing her, at first he took her heels off and threw them somewhere behind him. Then he started taking her dress off while still kissing Bloom. It was all very impressive.

After 45 minutes of love making, They both dropped beside eachother breathing hardly. Bloom turned her head towards Sky. and Sky turned to look at Bloom

"Can i ask you something?" Bloom asked.

"Go ahead" Sky said

"Were you a virgin before this?" She asked.

"No" He replied with. He breathed in and out and gathered the courage to ask the girl of his dreams this question "Do you want me to marry Diaspro?". Bloom faced Sky and looked into his eyes. She breathed in and out and replied with

"No, but we have no choice its already official" Bloom said as she got up and wrapped the cover around her and grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut she fell to her knees and started crying and releasing all her pain. Bloom had been through alot for a 17 years old, it was actually unbelievable. Bloom looked at her wrists and saw faint cuts. from when she used to cut to make all the pain disapear.

"I cant do this anymore" She told herself she got dressed and went back into her room and started packing. This was to much for her to take in after that one night that ruined her life and scars her forever makes people shake their heads at her, and worst of all judge her for something that wasnt her fault. And now the love of her life being taken off her. Pain was just a thing that she attracted.

Once done packing she put on her shoes and went downstairs, everyone looked at her mysterously including Sky.

"Bloom sweetie where are you going" Miriam asked stopping Bloom by standing infront of her.

"Im leaving" Bloom said blankly.

"What where are you going young lady and why are you leaving" Oritel shouted at Bloom. All the guests, Diaspro and the guards and maids were now watching.

"Im leaving dad, i cant take this anymore everytime i look at these walls i remember that night it just makes me want to break down into tears, Mum, Dad please just let me go i'll be back when i calm down for now i just have to leave" Bloom said pushing past her parents and walking out the castle.

"Thank god get lost you stupid bitch dont come back untill 5 years or more if you want" Diaspro screamed at Bloom, making everyone shocked.

"You did this to my daughter, you drove her away didnt you" Oritel said pointing a finger at Diaspro.

"What as if" She screamed.

"Get to your room and dont come out for a whole week, i cant even look at you. What kind of a sister are you" Oritel screamed at her after storming out.

"BLOOM WAIT" He shouted. Bloom turned around and looked at her father.

"At least tell us where you going" Oritel said to Bloom.

"Dad, i cant i just need a break from this life, i used to be a normal teenager and now look at me im no longer the same person, ive completley changed, I dress differently, i speak different, and i even eat different. Sparks has changed me completley but im glad aswell its just over whelming and having you the king of Sparks calling me every 5 minutes will not help, i understand you want me to be safe but i promise dad i'll look after myself" Bloom said as she hugged her shocked father and then turned her heel and got on to a ship and flew off.

After about 30 minutes of air traveling, Bloom reached her destination Linphea.

"Bloom what brings you here, Oh my go why are you crying come in quick" Flora said as she helped Bloom in to the castle.

**Thats it for now, thank you for the positive reviews!**

**I NEED REVIEWS TO CARRY ON ATLEAST 20-30 REVIEWS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**So sorry for the late updates lately. Had a huge family gathering and the next day i was at my cousins house for a sleepover and im still at her house. And i had to beg her to use her laptop. So yeah the things i do just to update. **

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

**Everyone said they wanted the Winx involved in this story, so their getting invovled and there might be a little Brandon X Stella in this.**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Bloom woke up in her friend Floras bedroom. Bloom and Flora met at a royal gathering at Sparks, they were both sat at the same table and both of them were dying of boredom so they decided to become friends. They had a few sleepovers and day out together.

Flora is the sweetest girl ever, She's a nature fairy and loves everything about Spark's garden.

"Bloom sweetie. Are you okay?" Flora asked walking into her bedroom to see Bloom sat up in her bed that she magically made appear lastnight. Bloom was deep in thought when Flora walked in so she didnt notice her walking which worried Flora.

"Bloom Sweetie are you there?" Flora asked.

"Uh...yeah im fine Flo do you mind if i stay tonight as well and then i'll leave to Solaria to see princess Stella" Bloom said.

"Of course Bloom, stay as long as you want" Flora said sitting beside her. Bloom smiled weakley at Flora."Come down for breakfast with my parents they want to meet the famous Bloom of Sparks" Flora said smiling. Bloom faked a smile untill Flora walked out. She broke down when she left. There it was again 'Bloom of Sparks' Thats all she had heard ever since she had come to this stupid dimension.

Bloom finally got out of her thoughts and got up after changing into a semi-sweetheart dress that ended a little above her knees. It was a plain royal blue with a few plain sequins that didnt make the dress make her look like a balloon. Bloom quickly done her casual style of make-up that Diaspro would make fun of. It consisted of a hint of foundation, mascara and a faint line of eyeliner. Bloom quickly slipped on her royal blue platform heels and ran downstairs.

She quickly joined Flora and Flora's parents King Johan and Queen Karen and also Flora's younger sister Miele. Who was smiling warm heartedly at Bloom. She quickly sat beside Flora and was in a very awkward position.

"Hello Princess Bloom its nice to finally meet you, ive heard alot about you and were so sorry for not being available for breakfast these 2 weeks we've just had a lot going on" Queen Karen said smiling at Bloom. It was pissing her off the royalty but it wasnt Karens fault. So Bloom smiled and replied quietly and weakley.

"Its also nice to meet you to King and Queen of Linphea! and it is quite alright." Bloom said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Your a very polite young lady as well your father has taught you well, but i cannot say the same for you step sister" King Johan said, not realising that Bloom didnt know Diaspro was a step sister to her. She looked up glaring at the King.

"Diaspro is not a step sister" Bloom said, she thought about it and realised she looked nothing like her Miriam or Oritel, she had to admit Daphne had blonde hair but she also had her father's eyes, but Diaspro she had nothing at all, she didnt even have Sparks family manners like her and Daphne did. How could she not know this?How more obvious could it get? She asked herself.

Bloom stood up and looked at King Johan "Thank you so much for revealing the biggest secret that my family have hidden from me" She ran out the door and headed towards a ship from Linphea, of course they stunk because they had some special oil that didnt harm anything.

After an anxious wait of nearly an hour, Bloom finally arrived at Sparks, she noticed that the Eraklyon royals were still at Sparks because their ship was parked outside the castle, She was so pissed off she went up to it and kicked it causing herself to fall down and have the pins and needles feeling in her foot.

"Ahh" She screamed but not to loud, because she didnt want everyone knowing she was back to her 'Kingdom'. Bloom quickly sneaked in the castle, it was easily done because she knew every secret about Sparks castle but apparently she didnt know every secret about her own family.

she quickly walked into the castle and then was held by two strong arms. She turned around to see one of the palaces guards. He took off Blooms cloak hood and stared at her.

"Im sorry your Majesty" He said stepping away.

"You dare tell anyone i am here otherwise i shall slice your throat off" Bloom said, but she knew it was a bit harsh but she had to, she didnt want Diaspro knowing she was here in the palace because god knows, how long she would utter bullshit for.

"Oritel" Bloom said once she walked into his office, from the side of her eye, she saw Brandon, Sky, Riven, Miriam and Erendor but Samara wasnt there. Everyone looked at the cloaked figure, Bloom slowly revealed herself but to everyone else she looked different. Bloom's hair was a shade darker, her eyes were the an electric Blue but only because she was angry, she was wearing a Black dress with Black high heel boots, her hair was in a tousled mess, she was pail, and she was wearing an all black cloak and the inside of the cloak was red making her look flawless.

"Bloom, your back" He said walking up to his daughter, he was about to hug her when Bloom stopped him but placing her hand infront of them creating a gap. Blooms expression was dead serious. It almost looked like she was a vampire.

"Bloom what happened?" Miriam asked stepping aside Oritel. Everyone in the room was starring at her with curiosity.

"When were you going to tell me?" Bloom said staring at her father. At first Oritel was confused and so was Miriam. But then they looked into her eyes and saw fure rage and power and felt what she was feeling.

"Bloom...Please listen.." Oritel started but got interrupted by Bloom.

"No..Oritel i will not, when were you planning on telling me? Or better yet were you even going to bother tell me and let me find out by commoners whispering about it in another realm. You know what you are...Ahh i cant even.. I hate you and at first when i went for my little break i thought 3 weeks tops but you know what, since everyones so good at keeping secrets from me..I cant even face you right now. I'll see you in a year!" Bloom said making both her parents shocked.

"Bloom..."Miriam shouted quietly "BLOOM..." She roared.

"What do you want? Do you have more secrets you'd like to tell me?" Bloom shouted at her mother, but then saw her quickly glancing at Oritel with a worried look.

"You have more secrets dont you?" Bloom asked looking more upset."Tell me" Bloom said looking her mother in the eyes. Miriam couldnt take them Electric eyes starring at her she looked at her feet. "Tell me now otherwise it'll be more than a year you wont be seeing me"

"Bloom please" Oritel pleaded.

"No..dont even speak to me" Bloom said stopping him from moving closer to Miriam and herself.

"Mother tell me" Bloom said looking straight at her.

"Bloom..Im so sorry but.." She paused and looked at Bloom

"But what?" Bloom asked absoutley bored with waiting for slow answers it was only getting her more angry.

"But Daphne" Miriam started, Bloom's eyes widened "Daphne didnt die from saving Sparks" Miriam paused again and looked at Oritel.

"Miriam dont" Oritel said.

"Carry on mother" Bloom said.

"Dap..Daphne died because she saved you instead of herself" Miriam finished taking a gulp and looking up at her daughter. Bloom felt her whole world tear down, she felt tears escape her eyes, and her mouth was wide open and her thoughts? Well she wasnt having the happiest time ever, she had just found out her sister died because of herself. Bloom gulped and looked around her and saw everyone starring at her even papparazi because they were now outside the palace, everyone had followed her.

She ran into a ship and quickly put it on autopilot and flew away, she fell to her knees and cryed, This was way to much she needed someone anyone?. She went through her phone and looked at her contacts, from whom she had missed calls from.

_21 Mother_

_19 Father_

_1 Diaspro_

_4 Stella_

_3 Flora_

_5 Musa_

_8 Tecna_

_and last but not least 61 Sky._

Bloom decided to call Sky, everyone was sill outside from shock of what had just happened. Miriam was crying into Oritels chest and Erendor put a hand on his shoulder, The three boys were standing in a row just not knowing what to do. But Sky's phone started ringing, thinking it was Diaspro he was about to put it off when he realised it was the one and only true love of his life.

"Excuse me guys" Sky told the boys and walked to the side of the palace. "Hello Bloom where the hell are you?" He asked.

"Sky.." Bloom said through tears "I need someone please just...come please" She begged "Im sorry for this but i.. just..i cant be alone right now, knowing that i killed my own sister and that i no longer have any blood related sisters.." Bloom was interrupted by Sky.

"Where are you?" Sky asked, he quickly walked over to the two boys and whispered "If my parents ask where i am, say im going to red fountain for a mission but i dont know how long i'll be"

"Ok but dude where are you going?" Brandon asked

"To Bloom..Bye" He said as he ran to the back of the castle,to see one of Sparks ships parked. Sky quickly ran in and saw a devasted Bloom sat on the chairs starring at the floor with a tear stained face. Bloom was so in thought she didnt realise Sky had just walked in.

"Bloom" He said as he walked up to her. Bloom quickly stood up and hugged Sky the tightest she could and Sky, he was hugging back the amount of pain must've been unreal, her sisters death, being presured to learn to be a queen, fancy parties and uncomfortable clothes, having an annoying sister who hates your guts, finding out you were the reason to your sisters death and being violated. God knows how many things she had been through.

"Bloom..Im sorry" Sky said hugging tighter, his eyes became watery, Bloom didnt say anything she just stood there and cryed her heart out.

"Lets go to a hotel on Solaria, i'll ask Brandon and Riven to come as well if you want invite friends. The rooms on me" Sky said as he dialed numbers and called people arranging their stay, while still hugging Bloom

"Thank you" She managed to say through sobs.

**Thats it for now xxxxx**

**NEED REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**I've decided to update 5 on the same day as part 4 because i have nothing else to do.**

"Thank you for all this Sky" Bloom said still hugging him, they had been in a hug for 15 minutes now and both of the were getting a little tired."Can we sit down" She asked him looking into his eyes. Sky took some time to reply because he saw all the emotions and pain that those cyan blue eyes had been through.

"Uh...yeah" He said as he quickly swept Bloom off her feet and suprised her. He sat down and put Bloom on his lap, Bloom rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes and relaxed a little, before she knew it everything blacked out and she was deep in sleep.

Sky smiled watching Bloom was the most amazing thing ever and then he started comparing her and Diaspro. Bloom was amazing, a goddess, funny, kind and had amazing manners and not mention was a indivual girl that didnt use people for money and didnt go running around with people everyday, she had been through alot, her eyes are amazing, her hair is just wow and it smells amazing to and there was loads more that he could think of but it was just too much to think of.

As for Diaspro, shes a princess and... he couldnt think of anything else, nothing at all he tried his best but all that popped into his head was the beautiful red headed angel with eyes that he could stare in for years.

Ring Ring. Sky heard his phone go off, so he reached into his pocket carefully trying not to wake Bloom up. And looked at the caller ID after pulling it out. It was Brandon.

"Hey dude" Sky whispered.

"Hey, you know before when you told us the plan and you said Blooms going to invite two of her friends well since were staying at Solaria at a hotel could be invite Blooms friend Stella, shes fit as" Brandon said.

"Dude" Sky said.

"What you got layed, why cant i?" He asked

"Fine i'll suggest it but i cant promise anything, who does Riven want?" Sky said.

"Who do you want bro?" Brandon asked Riven.

"Some one fiesty?" Riven said "I like fiesty girls" he said shrugging.

"Ooh okay weird boy, I've got to go i dont want to wake Bloom up because shes deep in sleep and it seems like she need to sleep" Sky said hanging up the phone.

They both got off the ship and Sky couldnt carry Bloom to the hotel because of the papparai, so he quickly woke her up and done up her cloak and put one on his self and they went into the hotel and signed in under Skys name.

"Hello what can i do for you people in scary dark cloaks" The person behind the counter said looking Bloom and Sky up and down. Bloom dropped her hood and Skys, and looked at the person. She was young about their age.

"Look we need a 6 people room with seperate beds and i know you know who we are and your thinking what the hell are we doing together since Skys engagded to my sister but please keep this a secret because ive had a really rough day and a whole load of papparazi and a storming bunch of angry parents will not help it improve at all please i beg of you" Bloom pleaded

"Look Bloom, understand how your feeling,i've had a rough life as well and i can tell by looking into your eyes so have you. So i'll let you off and the im guessing the other four are arriving later so i'll help them in and you guys can have the presidental suite, Its got everything that you would possibly want and its all free because your royalty" Kirsty said as she handed them each a key for the same room.

"Ffew that went well" Sky said as Bloom put her hood back on and then put Skys back on, she didnt want to risk anyone seeing them. They went into the elevator and went up to their suit. Once they reached their suit they were breath taken it was amazing, It had 6 double beds that all were covered in silk material with about 10 pillows and curtains at the top.

"Wow" Bloom said as she shut the door behind her and locked it. Bloom took her cloak off and placed in on a near by chair. Sky did the same and then his phone beeped.

'_Were here, what room are we in?' _Brandon texted

_'In the Presidental suit on the fifth floor' _He text back

_'Alright we'll be up now, remind Bloom about her friends' _Brandon text

_'Ok'_

"Bloom have you decided which friends you want to invite?" Sky asked.

"Uhh..no not yet" Bloom said turning around to look at Sky.

"Well Brandon and Riven want to start dating and they were thinking if you could invite girls they've had their eyes on" Sky said, he looked at Bloom who was waiting for him to finish his sentence "Stella of Solaria and for Riven he wants to meet a fiesty girl"

"Got it" Bloom said, she looked absoultley dead and blinked looking at him annoyed, her eyes turned towards he phone and she rang both Stella and one of her fiesty friends which was Musa. "They'll be here in less than an hour" Bloom said as she dropped herself on to the bed beside her.

"Bloom are you okay because..." Sky was interrupted by Bloom

"Do you mind if we sleep in the same bed, i just dont want to feel cold" Bloom said even though that wasnt the reason.

"no i dont mind" Sky said casually although inside he was the most happiest man ever, They were both interrupted by a knock on the door. Sky walked towards the door to open it. It revealed Brandon and Riven.

They both came in to see a lifeless Bloom who looked like she had seen a ghost her make-up was half smudged and her hair was a mess but it sort of looked attractive. Bloom was bitting her thumb nail and starring at the floor deep in thought but no one knew what.

"Wow this room is amazing" Brandon said dropping his gym bag that contained his night clothes in them, on the bed that he was going to be sleeping on. Bloom got up and headed towards the bathroom with her small side bag, She quickly wiped all the smudged make-up and re-done it making her look amazing, she then done her hair and changed into a pair of black jeans, a black croptop and a black leather jacket. Bloom wore black platform heels.

She walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom part of the suit to see the guys all starring at her. Bloom quickly went through her suitcase and got out her purse. and made it small and shoved it in her pocket.

"Bloom where are you going?" Sky asked from where he was sat, which was infront of the huge TV with an Xbox hucked up to it, and Brandon and Riven sat next to him. With all three of them facing Bloom.

"Im going to get alcohol and fags because all i know is if im not drunk tonight im going to die" She said after turning towards the door but she was stopped by someone. She turned around and saw Riven

"Buy me some aswell" He said handing her money.

"Dont worry rich boy, im getting enough to last us for however long were staying here" Bloom said.

"Bloom they wont serve you in the shops or the bar of the hotel because your to young for any of it" Sky said a little concerned.

"Thats why i've got friends older than 20 years old in every realm" Bloom said as she walked out the suit and down the stairs. An hour later Bloom returned to the suit and knocked on the door. To be face to face with Stella who was starring at her new outfit.

"If your done starring, mind letting me in" Bloom said walking past her. Bloom saw Musa sat on her bed listening to music. Musa immediatley ran up to Bloom and hugged her really tightly "I missed you so much musa" Bloom said it had been ages till Bloom had seen Musa.

"I missed you to B and Riven told me what happened and im sorry and now lets forgot about that and where the hell are the drinks?" Musa asked looking around the room. Bloom brought out her purse and placed it on the floor and chanted a spell making all the alcohol go back to its normal size and the fags were also there with lighters

"Wow i know you said alot but i didnt think it was this much" Sky said shocked. It was 6 bottles of Tequila, 6 boxes of 6 pack beers, rum and coke, 3 bottles of Vodka, about 100 shots, Margaritas and 4 bottles of jager.

"I have an idea lets play a drinking game" Bloom suggested, everyone turned towards her and listened "It's a where you have to ask someone a personal question and they have to answer and then drink, because all i know is i want to be drunk tonight" Bloom said as she sat on the floor. They all sat in a circle.

"Okay, everyone got their shots first person to ask a question will be.."

"Me" Stella shouted, we nodded our heads and she started thinking"Who was your first?".

" Mine was Miranda lockheart" Riven said and then took a shot.

"Mine was Chanel Everton and she was a hell of a wild one" Brandon said.

"Mine was Micheal pearce" Musa said, making Riven roll his eyes.

"Mine was Joey Harris" Bloom answered, quickly taking a glance at Bloom

"Mine was Rebbecca something, i dont remember he full name because i was drunk that night, im not sure her names even Rebbecca" Sky said making everyone chuckle. Sky took a shot.

"My turn" Riven said downing a half full glass of Tequila. Making everyone laugh because he spat half of it out onto the carpet. Bloom quickly used her magic to clean it up, while thinking about Skys first. Did she know her. whats happened why was Bloom so jelous this wasnt like her to do that but then again it wasnt like her to get wasted and run away from home.

"Tell us how many times you've had sex and with who" Riven asked. Blooms eyes widened and quickly glanced at Sky who had the exact same expression as her."And tell the truth no matter how embarrasing it is or was"

"Ive lost count, Miranda, Amanda, Jenny, Francine, Bella, and loads of other." Brandon said.

"Ive had sex 4 times with Ryan, Blair, Clinton and Jared." Musa said.

"Ive had it 5 times with Clark, Rowan, Kevin, Liam, Ben and Jason"

"Mason, Joey, Kyle, Justin...um...Gregg and Sam" Bloom said smiling. Everyone accept knew she was lying.

"Bloom tell the truth who was the last person you had sex with?" Stella said.

"Uhh...Sky" Bloom said blushing slightly. Everyone laughed and drank shots. They all then turned back to Bloom and Sky with serious faces.

"Wow your so in love" Riven muttered but everyone heard. Musa gave him a glare and a hit. Riven looked up and everyone "God if glares could kill, i would be dead a million times by now" He said chuckling.

At the end of the night they were all so drunk it was unbelievable, everyone ended up going to seperate rooms for some 'sex time', so it was just Bloom and Sky left in the suit, Bloom was sat on the bed in her night dress. Which was a slit cut that was sethrough so all that was covering her was her black lace bra and matching panties underneath.

"Ahh god" Bloom said feeling the rush go through her head. Bloom looked up to see Sky was completley naked right in front of her.

"Hey Bloom, i've decided to sleep naked tonight" Sky said drunk but he was smirking. Bloom stood up and grinned.

"ooh i know what you want" Bloom said she drunkenly tripped and landed against his bare body. Sky slowly pulled Bloom up and wrapped her legs around his waist."Come one Bloom we both want this, I mean look how sexy you look, your like a sexy vampire with big tits and is amazing at.. " Sky said causing Bloom to blush.

"Sky..stop..That" Bloom said not wanting him to stop.

Sky slowly brought his lips closer to hers, Bloom moved hers closer to. She and so did he want this so much. Their lips finally touched making them kiss very violently. Sky pushed Bloom onto the bed and seperated her legs and layed in between them. Making out with her, His lips started kissing and sucking her neck. Sky then stood up infront of Bloom smirking.

He looked from her chest area to her panties area, even though there was a see through piece of material on top, He ripped a line down the middle. So you could visibly see her lacey patterned bra and matching panties.

Bloom took the piece of see through fabric off and was now only in her under garments. Lookinf very sexy. Sky reached for her bra and lifted it revealing two large even sized breast that were bouncing. He lifted the bra off her head and threw it to the floor.

Sky started growping her breasts and squeezing them, he started rubbing her making her nipples hard. he reached towards her panties and started rubbing her clit with her panties still on.

"Sky" She moaned.

Bloom grinned and then jumped up off the bed and sat on her knees and started playing with his balls, he started moaning. Bloom then used her hands. Then she put his di*k in her mouth and started going in and out making Sky moan

"Ahhh" He moaned "Yess faster...Bloom" He said. Sky put his hand on the back of Blooms head and started pushing her head foreward for her to get all of his d*ck in her mouth. After that Sky bent down and picked Bloom up and violently put her on the bed. He sat on his knees and wrapped Blooms legs on ethier side of his head on his shoulders, and started playing with her clit.

"Ahhh" Bloom moaned.

Sky started teasing her by kissing her thighs and legs any where but her pu**y. "Sky.." She moaned. He smirked and licked the hell out of her. Bloom was so turned on right now. Sky teased her entrance with his large member. Bloom couldnt take it so she screamed his name. Sky chuckled and pushed his self in and made her scream. After a while of pushing in and out. They both cummed and went into climax.

Bloom and Sky dropped beside eachother panting. "I know this is ment to be a drunken mistake but i loved it and i will never regret it" Sky said making Bloom smile.

"Me ethier" She said leaned and gave Sky a kiss full of passion, and then leaned her head against his chest and they snuggled up to eachother.

**Wow thats part 5 over and done with. Yay**

**Reviews pls xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Home alone so i decided to update. And im very sorry for the really big wait i was just busy at my cousins and packing for my holidays. This will be my last update for a while because im going on holiday on wednesday and its for two weeks and i cannot wait.**

**And i've decided to do peoples POV's from now on. On every single story. **

**Thank you for the reviews and since people really like Dance Acadmey im only going to be deleting I Miss You instead.**

**Blooms POV -**

I woke up next to Sky. i noticed his arm around my waist, it was pulling me against his chest. I smirked at the thoughts of lastnight, both of us were very drunk but how could i forget a magical night like that. I just wish i could experience that more often but then i thought about Diaspro and Sky the thought made me sick. They were nothing alike they had nothing in common. The only reason Diaspro wanted to marry Sky is because of his Eraklyon wealth and the fact he looks the a prince charming from the stories and tales of cinderella. I mean common blonde hair and blue eyes?

I looked over to Sky who was sound asleep, i then reached towards the bedside table and grabbed my phone and checked the time it was 07.38am i yawned and placed it back onto the bedside table. I then went back to sleep in Skys eyes. But it was hard because all i had in my mind was thoughts about Daphne and Diaspro.

I felt like crying. Basically i have no sisters or siblings. Its weird when me and Diaspro used to argue i always used to wish she wasnt my sister but now i'd do anything for anyone to become my sister. The thought of not having a sister is actually horrible especially when you realise the reason your older sister died was because of you. The guilt just built up. I felt a few tears run down my face, i then cryed my self to sleep, luckily Sky didnt wake up.

I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Skys POV -**

I woke up next to Bloom, she looked absoultley amazing asleep. I just wanted to grab her and keep my arms around her all my life. Im glad this happened but i cant imagine what Blooms going through. It wasnt her fault that Daphne saved Bloom and not herself. I dont understand why Bloom is blaming herself, i wish i could do something to make her guilt go away.

It was now 08.12am since i have been up, i sat up and then realised i had woken the angel next to me up. I smacked myself on the head and watched her roll over and stretch her arm and then yawn. It was the cutest yawn i had ever seen.

"Morning" I said, she looked flushed and cute. Bloom turned to look at me and then smiled. That smile was perfection i couldnt ask for more.

"Morning" She finally answered me back "I need to shower" She said groaning. Her groaning actually turned me on so i quickly covered my d*ck with the blanket so she wouldnt see that i was being turned on. She wouldve found it weird the fact im being turned on my her groans.

Bloom got up and wrapped the sheets around her and headed for the shower. I was about to follow when i realised she needed space to calm down a little and me taking all that space from her would be a harsh thing to do. I stood up and went into the opposite bathroon. I quickly had a pee and then a quick shower. When i was done i wrapped one of the small white towels around my waist and walked out. I used another towel to dry my hair. When i walked into out bedroom's i saw Bloom, she had a towel wrapped around her aswell and her hair was in a tousled mess. Which made me want her more.

"Bloom" I said. She innocently turned around and faced me. I noticed she was going through her suitcase and was holding a pair of her pink panties. She then noticed me looking at her hands and she realised she was holding them. She blushed like a bright red tomato and then quickly hide them behind her. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just getting changed because i dont want your friends seeing me in a towel" Bloom said smiling. She quickly grabbed a piece of black clothing and a pair of black platform heels. And ran into the bathroom. After about 5 minutes Bloom came out with a black skater skirt dress on and her heels as well.

I watched as she walked over to the dressing table and done her make-up but lightly. It was a bit of foundation, mascara and lipgloss. I got bored so i walked over to her and stood behind her. She turned her head to look at me and saw me smirking because i was still in my very small white towel.

She turned around and leaned closer suprising me by putting her lips against mine. I reacted by using my tongue. We stood there having a make out session. I wrapped her legs around my torso and we carried on making out. After a while Bloom pulled away and looked at me. She jumped off and then turned back around to the dressing table.

"Go put clothes on" She said while applying her lipgloss. I smirked and hugged her from behind she was watching me from the mirror.

"Or is that really what you want Bloom?" I asked with a smirk. She turned to look at me and glared. "Ooh come one you cant blame me for trying" I said in my defence, she smirked and then took my hand to god knows where. I was actually excited but then i realised she was leading me to my clothes. I gave up and finally got dressed she was waiting for me to get dressed. I smirked as i took my towel off infront of her. I noticed she rolled her eyes in the cutest way possible and left back to the dressing table.

I quickly got changed into a pair of mens skinny jeans but they werent to skinny like Harry Style's jeans. I then wore an L.A tee and i wore a summer mens shirt ontop it was un buttoned. So you could see my tee. I then put on a pair of Vans a maroon coloured pair, i quickly tied my laces in a rush because i wanted to get back to my goddess. When i was done i left the wardrobe and back into the bedroom, but Bloom wasnt in there.

I went into the living room but she wasnt in that area and then i realised it was about 09.00am so she was obviously in the kitchen enjoying a nice hot breakfast. I went in there and i was correct but i frowned slightly when i found Brandon, Stella and Musa in there as well. Stella was sitting on Brandons lap so i was guessing they were a couple. I then saw Riven appear behind Musa, he started kissing her neck from behind and then i noticed Bloom was having a chat with Stella and Brandon while preparing toast.

I appeared behind Bloom and hugged her. I looked at Brandon and Stella, it created a huge awkward silence luckily Stella broke it "So what are you going to do about Diaspro?" She asked. I quickly took a breath in.

"Im going to break the engagment its up to Bloom" I answered. I took a look at Bloom who was taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Hmm.. i honestly dont care what happens to that bitch, i hope it breaks her heart the fact that she's not going to own Eraklyon and its wealth" Bloom answered harshly. Dont get me wrong i loved this side of her it was fiesty and hot. I smirked

"Its official im going to phone up my parents tonight and tell them" I said as i grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with so much passion. Bloom smiled while we were kissing i felt her lips smile against mine. She pulled away and then smirked.

"I have an idea to piss off my parents and Diaspro" Bloom said smirking.

**Blooms POV - **

I have the best idea to piss of those liars, dont get me wrong i still love my parents its just going to take a while for me to forgive them. I know for a fact that King and Queen Samara and Erendor love me and they wouldnt mind this at all." How about me and you go to magix together and then attract papparazi and make- out in front of them and then it'll go on the news, and guess who will see it?" I said smirking. I looked a little confused because Sky had a look that i couldnt read. He slowly walked towards me.

"You know what Bloom..." He said very seriously" I love this side of you" He said in a high pitch girly tone. I smacked him on the chest because he had completley scared me, i actually thought he was going to disagree with me.

Sky grabbed my hand and my thin white coloured coat and we left for magix. We got onto the ship and flew off to Magix. Once we got off we explored for a while we had to wait for the photographers and interviews to get to magix.

"How about i buy you a nice dress?" Sky asked he led me to a boutique and he chose several dresses for me, i tried them all on.

The first was a light pink off the shoulder dress. It had a waist belt that was a lighter shade of pink. It was dazzling and sparkly. I loved it and so did Sky but we still had several other dresses to choose from.

"Wow" Sky said, i blushed and twirled around. Sky came up to me and grabbed me by the waist and gave me a kiss of course i wasnt wearing my heels so i was shorter than him. But normally if ive got heels on im almost the same size.

The second one was a bright red one it had a straight cross neckline and had studs all over it was a shimering dress. That very well impressed Sky he smirked when he saw me come out the changing room. And this time i was wearing my black heels that i had originally brought with me.

The third dress was a scoop neckline, it was a turquoise colour with a darker shade of green. It was tight in the top part but towards the waist it flared out in three different shades of turqouise. It was a floor length and showed off a few of my curves. I walked out the changing room to see Sky amazing reaction i never thought a boy could drool so much.

"You look amazing" Sky said kissing me. I smirked, "Bloom you know theres a lingerine section right because i would be more than happy to help you in that section.." Sky started. I raised an eyebrow. "Never mind.." He said with the cutest frown ever, i quickly gave him a peck on the lips and went back into the changing room to try on other dresses.

After a while me and Sky decided on a royal blue coloured dress. It was beautiful i loved it so much and i loved him so much. We walked out the boutique after paying and went to a cafe and sat on the outside tables so it would be easy for the papparazi to spot us.

"What are you going to order my soon to be fiance" Sky said winking. I probably looked flushed. I looked up at him and then down at the menu and decided on a caramel latte low fat.

"I'll have a caramel latte low fat" I said. Sky raised an eyebrow and quickly ordered his de-caf coffee and muffin. He then gave the menu's to the waitress and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Why did you get low fat?" He asked me. I felt embarrased answering the question but i didnt want him to think i was insecure about my body.

"I just dont want to get over weight!" I simply answered hoping he would let it go and not use the 'your not fat' speech which obviously being the most perfect boyfriend did. God sometimes i regret having the perfect boyfriend.

"Your not fat Bloom" He said i looked away and then smiled because i noticed the papparazi was coming our way. We both stood up and dusting the crums off of our clothes from the muffins or more like Sky did and i helped him.

"Princess Bloom and Prince Sky. Why are you two out in public alone without Princess Diaspro" The reporter said. I started getting nervous not because of the question but at hearing that girls name. I looked at Sky for support.

"We have an announcement. Me and Bloom are getting married because tonight i am going to break the engagment off with Diaspro" Sky announced proudly. I smiled.

"Why?" Asked a reporter pushing and shoving his way through the crowd.

"Because when i first stepped into the castle of Sparks i saw Diaspro and did not one bit like her we had nothing in common. She was a spoilt brat princess with no manner and would do no good for Eraklyon. But when i turned around i noticed a beautiful red head and fell in love with her, it was like love at first sight. The only reason i have been with Diaspro for this long is because i wanted to get to know Bloom better and we'd visit Sparks more often if i had a connection with someone from there and theres no more questions" Sky said confidently. I was just blushing and smiling, i could jump on him and kiss him but that would be very inapropriate.

**Nobodys POV -**

"I cant believe this Oritel" Miriam started, she turned her head towards Oritel and smiled "Our daughters getting married" She shouted happily.

"Wait hang on a second i dont know if i approve of that prince what if hes no good for her. What if he hurts my daughter?" Oritel said seriously. Miriam giggled.

"Dont be silly oritel, you know who Sky is. He used to be engaged to Diaspro" Miriam said still laughing at her husband.

"Yes i know that, but if someone ever hurt Bloom i would not let them live" Oritel said very quitely to Miriam, his thoughts got to him and he punched the wall. It was all his fault that his daughter had run off and hated Miriam and him.

"Honey calm down, we both know Blooms a sensible girl and shes old enough to explore for a while. She'll be back soon no one can stop a mother-daughter bond trust me Oritel" Miriam said cheering him up "Now come on lets go speak to Erendor and Samara" She said as they exited the room.

They both stopped in their tracks when they heard glass shattering, tehy entered the room they heard the noises from and saw Diaspro shattering glass in rage and anger. Miriam was so pissed off because Diaspro had just smashed her favourite vase.

"DIASPRO" She yelled with dragon fire fury. Diaspro turned towards a very angry couple. She walked towards them and glared.

"Do you know what your stupid daughter has just done, that slut.." Diaspro started yelling but was cut off by Oritel.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A SLUT" He shouted. Diaspro got a little scared but that didnt stop her.

"Thats it im going to kill her" Diaspro said making a portal to magix, Oritel and Miriam followed behind her because of how stupid she could be at times. Diaspro didnt even know she was adopted so in her eyes Bloom was her real sister yet she does everything to stop her in life.

Diaspro saw Bloom and Sky walking down the streets of magix park. Sky had his hand around her waist and he was resting his head on hers, it sounded like they were laughing. Miriam and Oritel appeared behind Diaspro and tryed stopping her. Diaspro yelled "Jewel attack" and aimed at Blooms back.

It hit Bloom and made her fall forward in utter shock. Sky quickly picked her up and then they both turned around to see Miriam and Oritel running towards Bloom. And Diaspro was standing there in her enchantix smirking. Was she stupid Bloom was a charmix fairy.

"Bloom, honey are you alright" Miriam said checking Bloom for bruises or cuts. Bloom shook her mothers hand off her shoulder and stood glaring at Diaspro. A load of Papparazi was stood taking videos and pictures. Some were even live.

**Oooh fight what do you guys think is going to happen, why dont you tell me in the reviews. Thankyou for reading! Please go check out my other Bloom X Sky stories.**


End file.
